


Raspberry

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beard Braid kink, Chubby!Thor, M/M, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: After a night with his Thunder God, Steve has to treat him.





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet drabblish I did for tumblr. 
> 
> \---------------

Breathless and worn, Steve snuggled against a soft quivering belly. He wasn’t surprised to know that he was more out of breath, as Steve had been taken for a vigorous… yet enjoyable ride, and nor was he surprised by the deep rumbles and snores beneath him. 

Steve was ready to fall asleep himself, happy and pleasured by very experienced and electrifying hands, by worshipping lips, and deeply driven by a sizable girth. 

However, Steve found in his state of drowsiness, his hand roaming up and over the swell of Thor’s belly, up to tease his fingers through the thick braid in his Thunder God’s beard. 

Steve began to tug on the braid a few times, he flicked it and watched with a goofy grin, the faces Thor pulled as he slept. Steve smiled at Thor’s snorts and chuckles and utterly adored the other man’s mutters of “aw, stoppit!” and “gerroff!”

_“You want to pull my beard?!”_

It had been a strange request from Steve, but it had lead to this and so a few more tugs were warranted. 

Sleep was slowly beginning to take over. Steve’s hand dropped away and he wriggled against Thor’s belly, to feel the soft squishy flesh beneath his face. 

Then he had to do it. 

He knew Thor loved it, so why shouldn’t he? 

Steve pursed his lips and blew a soft and loving raspberry against Thor’s stomach.


End file.
